Conventionally, core sampling requires a wireline assembly for retrieving a cylindrical core sample drilled by a core sampling bit. Such core sampling is a time consuming and intensive process that requires complex wireline tooling. Accordingly, a need exists for a sampling method that eliminates wireline tooling and does not require a need to stop drilling to separate samples from the formation or to retrieve samples. Continuous sampling methods that use percussive pneumatic hammers are limited to non-water-bearing (dry) formations, require air circulation, have high energy consumption, and suffer from further limitations of percussive drill bits.